


FlashBack: Cisco

by EmilyKellen



Series: FlashBacks [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, KillerVibe - Freeform, One Shot, Post-Episode: Fastest Man Alive, Post-Episode: s01e02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyKellen/pseuds/EmilyKellen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco hadn’t really had much experience with dating and romance and stuff like that, but moving in on your best friend right after her fiancé died didn’t seem like the way to go. </p><p>***</p><p>A series of one-shots from different characters reflecting on the events of the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FlashBack: Cisco

Cisco threw his keys onto the bookcase next to the door. It was still relatively early, but he was exhausted. He collapsed on his bed, not bothering to do anything more than kicking his shoes off. All he wanted to do was fall asleep, but the events of the day kept replaying in his head.

In the two years that Cisco had known Caitlin Snow before Barry had woken up, the only time he’d ever seen her get truly angry was with Ronnie. When Cisco had fucked up and done something stupid, she simply gave him a disdainful look of disappointment and a lecture, but she’d never go off on him or anyone else like she did Ronnie.

At least, until Barry came along. The rational part of Cisco’s brain knew that things had gotten infinitely more complicated and stressful since Barry had woken up less than two weeks ago. The nine months since the accelerator’s explosion had been pretty quiet, so he understood. Everyone’s nerves were stretched thin.

But still… the less rational part of his brain was annoyed. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. He’d been in love with Caitlin since the first time he’d met her and she had put down Hartley Rathaway in his defence. But, he liked and respected Ronnie, and so he hadn’t said anything.

After Ronnie was killed, he gave Caitlin her space. Between the accelerator explosion, Wells’ injury, and Ronnie’s death, they’d all had far too much to deal with. He didn’t want to be that guy, either. Cisco hadn’t really had much experience with dating and romance and stuff like that, but moving in on your best friend right after her fiancé died didn’t seem like the way to go. 

Then they’d brought Barry to the lab and Caitlin, as the biological engineer and doctor, had thrown herself into figuring out what was going on with him. So Cisco continued to wait to tell her how he felt. He pretended that he didn’t notice the way Caitlin looked at Iris when Barry’s best friend came to visit, or how her fingers lingered for a fraction of a second too long on his skin whenever she had had cause to touch him.

But then she’d yelled at Barry — the first time she’d yelled at anyone since Ronnie, and Cisco knew in his heart that she would never feel about him the way he felt about her. It seemed like a strange sign of endearment, but Cisco knew how reserved Caitlin was. She never liked emotions, and kept them bottled down as much as she could. For her to care enough about someone to lose that control and react with that much passion meant that she really cared about that person.

Cisco let out a frustrated growl into his pillow. He didn’t blame Barry, and he didn’t blame Caitlin, either. Barry was tall, thin, kind, and he had abs, and that was before the whole superpowered crime fighting thing factored in. Cisco couldn’t compete with that, though he was secretly proud of the fact that he was at least smarter than Barry. 

For the past nine months, Cisco had been imagining the moment he finally told Caitlin how he felt. It wouldn’t have been anything big since Caitlin didn’t do well with surprises. He thought about asking her out, but since they spent so much time together already, she probably wouldn’t realize he’d wanted it to be a date. 

So he’d just tell her that he loved her, and her beautiful brown eyes would widen as she processed the information. She probably wouldn’t react right then, and that would be okay; he knew she was still conflicted over Ronnie. And he would go on, and he wouldn’t mention it again. If she didn’t either, that was okay, too. At least she would know.

But maybe, just maybe, Cisco would hope that she would think that they could be more than just friends, and one day there would be a touch or a look, and they would come together and he’d feel her soft, full lips against his. 

Cisco sighed. It was just a dream. He wasn’t Ronnie, and he wasn’t Barry. But as much as he wished that Caitlin would see him differently, the way he saw her, he was still happy that he could be her friend and make sure she was taken care of. He would still drag her to bad movies and karaoke nights, convince her of the merits of The Walking Dead, and draw a blanket over her when she fell asleep on his couch after marathoning the Lord of the Rings. 

She may never know how he really felt, and she may never yell at him, but she was still his best friend. He would always be there for her, and she would always be there for him. And that was still pretty awesome, Cisco thought with a smile as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
